The present inventive concept herein relates to measuring devices, and more particularly, to a measuring device for measuring a glucose concentration of an aqueous humor in an anterior chamber of an eye and a glucose concentration measurement method of the measuring device.
Generally, there is a technology of non-invasively measuring a concentration not to cause pain to life forms such as humans, animals, etc. There are various technologies of non-invasively measuring a concentration.
For example, to measure a glucose concentration of an aqueous humor of a rabbit, a method has been suggested which measures a glucose concentration by comparing a blood glucose level with a glucose level of an aqueous humor of an eye.
However, an optical path entering an eye which moves very actively like an eye is difficult to be maintained constant. In the case that an optical path is not maintained constant, there is a problem not to accurately measure a concentration of a medium having a characteristic like an aqueous humor.